i'm feeling electric tonight
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: She's like a flash of lighting, bright and dangerous, and he can't seem to stay away. [LaLu; Modern AU; One-Shot]


**Notes: **I don't know what it is about these guys ... but I ship them. Unfortunately I'm not that great at keeping them in character it would seem.

* * *

The club was packed, bodies lined the walls and writhed on the dance floor. Laxus sat at the bar, his hand tight around the neck of a beer bottle and his eyes scanning the crowd. He hadn't been in the mood to go out, but that hadn't stopped his friends from dragging him to the club anyways … and now they'd ditched him.

Well, not quite ditched. They were still at the club, they'd just left him alone at the bar to go dance. He could see Evergreen gyrating against a guy bigger than he was, one of the Strauss siblings. The other two were both with Freed, the poor bastard looked like he was seconds from bolting, although _why_ he'd want to Laxus didn't know. Who wouldn't want to be sandwiched between those two beauties? As for Bixlow … he'd vanished the minute they'd gotten there and Laxus figured it was better _not_ to know what he was doing.

Laxus sighed and took a drink of his beer. Maybe he should just leave. It'd probably be at least 30 minutes before anyone noticed he was gone …

He glanced back at Ever. She wasn't even paying attention to him.

_Now's the chance_.

He paid the bartender and rose to his feet, turning to leave when a flash of gold caught his eye. Pausing he glanced at the dance floor, but he couldn't seem to find what had caught his eye. He shook his head and continued towards the door when he saw it again, and he turned.

His eyes were drawn to a head of blonde hair and he couldn't look away. It wasn't that she was extraordinarily beautiful or anything, she was just a girl, but the way she moved her hips to the beat made it impossible to look anywhere else. And then she laughed and it was like the entire world came screeching to a halt.

Angelic was the only word he could think of to describe her.

She wasn't alone though, a short blue haired girl danced with her, and not too far away a monster of a man watched from the sidelines, glowering at anyone that got too close.

_Boyfriend?_

Of which one though …

Then the short one broke away, panting slightly and moving to the glowering man's side. Laxus wasn't sure why, but he felt a little relieved when it was obvious those two were paired together.

The blonde continued dancing, laughing and throwing her hands up in the air when the song changed. Laxus felt a smile curl his lips and he leaned against the wall, watching her.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to hang around for a while longer.

x

Evergreen fell into the seat next to him, her cheeks flushed and her breaths closer to pants.

"I'm surprised you're still here," she said, motioning for the bartender. "I expected you to split the second you had the chance."

He lifted one of his shoulders in a shrug, his eyes still on the blonde. She was still alone, her blue haired friend had joined her for one more dance before leaving with the walking shadow. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh, so that's what it is."

He slanted a look at his friend, but didn't say anything.

"The blonde, right?" Ever hummed, taking a sip of her drink. "Not bad. Have you talked to her yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He shrugged again. "Haven't felt like it."

"Well, if you don't make a move soon, she'll go home with someone else."

He rolled his eyes. True he wasn't the _only_ guy checking her out, but that didn't matter. He could tell she was the type of girl that wouldn't leave with just anyone. Plus he'd watched her shoot down three guys already. She clearly had a type; the only question was … did he fit it?

"She won't," he finally said, earning an eye roll and sigh.

"So confident." Ever shot a grin in his direction, leaning against his side briefly. "It's why I fell for you in the first place."

He snorted and glanced at her. Evergreen was a beautiful woman, maybe one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met. They first met at one of the parties thrown by his grandfather. There'd been an instant connection between the two and they'd tried dating for all of a month before they decided it was best to just remain friends.

She finished her drink and rose to her feet, drawing his attention out of his thoughts and back to her. A hand rested on his shoulder as she steadied herself, and she grinned down at him.

"Enjoy your mooning, I'm going to go snag another dance from that beast."

Then she sashayed into the crowd and Laxus was left alone at the bar again. He took another drink from his now lukewarm bottle and his eyes drifted back to the blonde, except she wasn't there anymore. Sometime during his conversation she'd apparently had enough of dancing and had left the floor, but he didn't know if she'd left with someone or not.

His eyes scanned the crowd again and when he came up with nothing he frowned.

_Damn._

He'd missed his chance.

He sighed and got to his feet. If she wasn't here then there was no reason for him to stick around …

Once again a flash of gold stopped him from leaving, and he turned to see her glide up to the bar.

She smiled at the bartender and ordered her drink, leaning against the bar and surveying the crowd as it was made. Her cheeks were flushed from dancing and she fanned a hand in front of her face. Her eyes were hazel and they looked like they were glowing under the dim lights of the club.

A man sidled up to her side, a lecherous grin stretching his lips. It was obvious where he was looking, and it definitely wasn't her face.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks, but no. Already got one," she said, holding up said drink. She turned her body slightly, clearly saying _go away_, but the man didn't care.

The man licked his lips, his eyes still on her chest, and Laxus felt annoyance surge through his veins. She might be wearing a rather revealing shirt, but that didn't give the man the right to ogle her like a piece of meat.

"Do you come here often?"

"Nope, first time." She flashed an icy smile at the man. "And I have to say, you're doing a damn good job at making me not want to come back."

The man blinked, taken aback, and Laxus chuckled. She glanced in his direction and he shot her a grin.

"Now listen here, bitch," the man snarled, all traces of friendly gone.

But the girl just smiled brightly and stepped away. "Sorry, I've got to go. My boyfriend is waiting." Then she turned and strode to Laxus's side, smiling up at him. "Hi, babe. Sorry to keep you waiting."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and went up on her tiptoes to brush a kiss over his cheek. His eyebrows went up, but he played along, turning a cool glare to the stranger.

"Scram," he rumbled. The man didn't have to be told twice.

The girl laughed and leaned away from him, stepping back so she could look at him.

"Thanks for that," she said, flashing a smile. "Didn't feel like dealing with it."

"No problem."

This close he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes.

"I'm Lucy," she said, still smiling.

"Laxus."

"Well, Laxus. I don't suppose I could interest you in a dance. My way of saying thanks."

He smirked, and motioned to the dance floor. "Lead the way."

x

One dance became two and then the song slowed and Laxus was sure she'd call it quits, but she just pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms loose around his shoulders. She smiled up at him as they swayed to the slower beat, ignoring the dancers around them.

"I take it that girl you were with isn't your girlfriend," Lucy said, and it took Laxus a minute to realize who she was talking about.

"Ever?" He snorted and glanced in the direction of said woman. Ever had stopped dancing and dragged Elfman to one of the tables, where she'd proceeded to sit in his lap. "Not even sort of," he said, gaze returning to Lucy.

"That's good."

Laxus smirked and tugged her closer, his arms tightening around her. "So you've been after me this entire time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed. "The only way you would've known I was here with Ever was if you were watching me."

Her lips twitched with a smile and he didn't miss the slight coloring that flooded her cheeks. "Well, you started it." She smiled and he felt his heart flutter. "Staring so obviously at me. I kept waiting for you to come over, but you never did." Her gaze flicked along his body, the smile turning into a smirk. "Didn't take you for a coward."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a coward. I was biding my time, and look at where I am now. You're in my arms and I didn't have to do any work."

She stared up at him for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing, the sound ringing through his body like bells.

"I suppose you do have a point."

She smiled softly and leaned her head against his chest, fingers teasing the hair on his neck. They continued swaying slowly, even when the song changed and the crowd around them erupted in flailing limbs.

As they danced they talked, and he learned that she was a wannabe novelist that had to drop out of college when her family went bankrupt. She had a pet dog named Plue and worked as a waitress at a small café. The more he learned about her, the faster he found himself falling.

"What do you say we cut the dancing short and get out of here?" he asked, one of his hands stroking down her spine.

She leaned back, the smile on her face blinding. "I thought you'd never ask."

She took his hand and led him through the crowd to the door, and Laxus glanced over at his friends. Ever was smiling and when she saw him looking she dipped her head in a small nod. He returned the smile, and followed Lucy out of the club.

He would have to thank Ever later for dragging him out tonight.

**_end._**


End file.
